Sensors, such as pressure and flow sensors, are often used to sense the pressure and/or flow of a media (e.g. gas or liquid) in a fluid channel. Such sensors are commonly used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, water metering applications, as well as many other applications.